Un esperado reencuentro
by sakurapotter-07
Summary: [[SASUXSAKU]]¿cómo podía haberla abandonado de esa manera? ¿Cómo se había ido después de que ella le confesara su amor?, ahora que Itachi no estaba en su vida él habia abierto los ojos...Segundo y ultimo cap subido. Dejen Reviews.
1. La primera noche

Hola!! bueno, es la primera ves que escribo, o mejor dicho q me decido a publicar algo que escribo. La verdad es que los nombres que se le ponen no me queda muy claro que nombre es para que cosa, asiq nose si esto es un oneshot o q jeje, dsiculpen, pero digamos q no hace demasiado tiempo que estoy entrando en este mundo, epero que sepan comprender.

Bueno, volviendo a lo que escribi es un SasuxSaku que constad de dos capitulos, acá está el primero, el segundo es un Lemon q voy a subir mas adelante, sería como un doble final.

Espero que les guste y saludos, porfis, dejen reviews

* * *

**Un esperado reencuentro**

La primera noche

¿Cómo había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta¿cómo podía haberla abandonado de esa manera¿Cómo se había ido después de que ella le confesara su amor? Al fin entendía todo, absolutamente todo, ahora que su hermano no estaba en su vida el había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta da de cuanto la necesitaba y no se detendría hasta formar su segundo deseo, resurgir su clan, con ella, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

_-----cambio de escena------_

Sakura regresaba cansada después de un duro día de trabajo en el hospital ayudando a la Godaime. Ahora la joven Haruno era una muy bella chica, la jounnin mas joven y deseada de toda Konoha.

Caminaba lenta y pausadamente encerrada en sus pensamientos. De pronto se detuvo enfrente de un banco, ese banco que la torturaba desde hace cinco años, el banco donde una noche como esa ella le había declarado su amor eterno a Sasuke Uchiha y el sin importarle nada se había marchado para unirse a Orochimaru, hacerse fuerte y así poder matar a su hermano, el culpable de su tristeza ya que había matado a todo su clan.

Interrumpiendo sus recuerdos la joven sintió como era agarrada por los brazos y arrastrada hacia la pared. Unos brazos muy fuertes la tenían atrapada y ella forcejeaba por escapar pero no lo lograba, ni siquiera utilizando la nueva fuerza que había adquirido gracias a su duro entrenamiento.

Al ver que los esfuerzos eran inútiles la chica se detuvo y miró a su captor a los ojos, y lo que vio no lo pudo creer, vio los ojos que mas deseaba ver, aquellos que hacía cinco largos años que no veía.

**-Sasuke-kun-** dijo la joven y una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico.

**-Parece que aun me recuerdas Sakura-** dijo el joven muy tranquilo. Seguía teniendo apresada a la joven contra la pared y le había impresionado la fuerza de la muchacha. Ahora puso sus musculosos brazos a los costados de la cabeza de la kunoichi, se acercó mas a ella hasta que pudo sentir su respiración y miró directamente a esos ojos color jade que tanto extrañaba. La chica, además de no entender nada, estaba colorada, cosa que al Uchiha le resultaba encantador.

**-Sasuke, has regresado¿Te quedarás para siempre?-**

**-Hm-**

**-¿Eso qué quiere decir, si o no?-**

**-Sigues siendo molesta, si he regresado para siempre, mi venganza terminó-**

La kunoichi no pudo evitar llorar ante las palabras del Uchiha.

Sasuke se fue acercando cada ves mas a ella hasta que solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros y ocurrió lo que ambos deseaban desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El primero fue un beso rápido, solamente un roce entre sus labios. Sasuke quería saber cual sería la reacción de la chica y para su sorpresa ella fue la que comenzó el segundo beso, pero este era de verdad.

La chica se acercó a él y lo besó con mucha dulzura y fue el beso mas lindo que el Uchiha recibió alguna ves. Él le correspondió devolviéndole un beso apasionado y la agarró por la cintura para atraerla mas hacia él. Sakura levantó sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello mientras se besaban y comenzó a jugar con su pelo. Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa entre los besos y comenzó a descender por el cuello de la joven. Sakura cerraba sus ojos, no podía creer que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera verdad.

De pronto la chica se separó del joven y este la miró extrañado.

**-Sasuke, no quiero que me uses, no quiero sufrir mas por tu culpa-** dijo la kunoichi y unas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas coloradas. Sasuke se puso serio y se alejó un poco mas para admirarla, ella había cambiado y mucho, pero al tenerla en sus brazos parecía ser la misma niña indefensa de doce años. Él podía sentir como ella temblaba y se estremecía con cada beso que le daba. Y que hermosa se veía ahora bajo la luz de la luna con sus labios de color rozado por la intensidad de los besos. Se sentía terrible al pensar cuanto daño le había echo al abandonarla años atrás.

**-Lo siento Sakura, juro por mi vida que no volveré a hacerte daño, vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa, es peligroso que estés por la calle sola a esta hora-** y la atrajo hacia si mientras comenzaba a caminar.

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que no es muy largo, pero esa era la idea, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo

saludos y espero que les gustara.


	2. La segunda noche

Hola! despues de una semana subo el segundo capi, el Lemon.

Bueno, la verdad es que pensé que era mas largo cuando lo escrbí pero ya ven, no lo es jeje. Igualmente mi idea era no hacerlo muy largo ya que estoy escribiendo otra cosa que si es muy larga aunque esta temporalmente parada por falta de insperación, ademas nose si lo voy a subir alguna ves.

Bueno, espero que les guste el final de mi primer fic, espero sus reviews. Saludos

* * *

**La segunda noche**

Ya había pasado una semana del regreso de Sasuke y el amor entre la kunoichi y el ex vengador había crecido increíblemente. Sakura no podía sentirse mas feliz, todo le parecía un increíble sueño, no se hacían grandes demostraciones de afecto en público porque Sasuke todavía debía acostumbrarse a eso, pero su relación no era un secreto para nadie.

Esa noche Sakura entró en su casa después de un largo día de trabajo y un tato triste por no haber podido ver a su novio en todo el día. Al entrar en la cocina vio una nota que decía:

-Hija, salí a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de verano de Sakuma(una amiga de la madre de Sakura), nos vemos el lunes, cuídate mucho-

Sakura terminó de leer la carta y se fue a su habitación, ya estaba acostumbrada a las salidas repentinas de su madre y eso la ponía contenta, porque luego de la muerte de su padre, en los primeros tiempos, no salía a ningún lado.

Entró en su habitación y decidió darse un baño, estaba muy cansada y necesitaba relajarse.

Al salir, se puso la bata de baño que era un tanto vieja y por eso le quedaba corta.

Vio la ventana abierta, no recordaba haberla dejado así, miró hacia su cama y vio a un muchacho de 18 años recostado allí.

Sasuke sonrió al ver a la joven recién salida de bañarse y toda mojada, se veía hermosa. Sakura se sonrojó ante la mirada nada indiscreta de Sasuke y giró para que este no la viera, dirigiéndose hacia el espejo para poder secarse el pelo y peinarse. Sasuke rápidamente se acercó a la chica y la agarró por la cintura con sus dos brazos y comenzó a besarla en el cuello. Sakura cerró sus ojos ante la actitud repentina de su novio y giró lentamente su cabeza buscando sus labios. Sasuke la besó y luego se separó de ella para mirarla. La kunoichi le sonrió y lo miró tiernamente, luego se dirigió a su cama y se recostó muy insinuante. Él chico se percató de la actitud de la chica y al verla en la cama tan desprotegida no pudo evitar comenzar a excitarse y a mirarla con un deseo con un deseo que jamás habían tenido sus ojos. Al darse cuenta de esto y al recordar que la joven nunca había estado con ningún hombre se acercó a ella, la besó en los labios y dijo muy suavemente

-Debo irme-

Cuando ya Sasuke que había dado vuelta para irse sintió como era retenido agarrado por la manga. Giró y vio a una Sakura muy sonrojada que lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, el mismo brillo que minutos antes había tenido el chico.

-Mi madre no está, salió con sus amigas y pasará todo el fin de semana fuera-

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó el Uchiha muy sorprendido ante la reacción de la jounnin.

-Hai- dijo Sakura como toda respuesta.

Ante esta contestación Sasuke se fue aproximando lentamente a su novia y la besó tiernamente en los labios. La chica agarró a su novio por el cuello para que este no se alejara y profundizó el beso. Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, fue acomodándose hasta que quedó sobre ella y empezó a bajar muy suavemente la bata que cubría a la chica.

Sakura cerraba los ojos para poder sentir mejor los besos que le daba Sasuke, y a cada beso que el chico daba ella comenzaba a excitarse cada ves mas.

Sasuke quitó la bata lo suficiente como para que los pechos de la chica quedaran al descubierto y comenzó a tocarlos, primero suavemente, solo los rozaba, y luego a masajearlos con gran intensidad.

Sakura comenzó a gemir, agarró a su novio por la remera y tiró de ella con intención de quitársela. Sasuke al ver las intenciones de Sakura se alejó un poco de ella y se quitó la remera y el pantalón, para no perder tiempo. Luego se dedicó nuevamente a los pechos de la joven.

Ahora no solo los masajeaba, sino que pasaba la lengua por los pezones para que la chica se acostumbrara, pero luego de unos minutos comenzó a succionarlos.

La chica agarraba a su novio por la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus cabellos y comenzó a llamarlo entre gemidos y terminó por quitarse la bata quedando completamente desnuda debajo de su novio. Sasuke se alejó un poco de ella para poder contemplarla, lucía tan hermosa. Sakura se sonrojó y tapó su cara mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de su primer orgasmo. Sasuke aprovechó estos instantes para quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba, la cual tapaba sus partes intimas, sabía que había llegado el momento, no aguantaba mas, tenía que penetrarla.

Se ubicó nuevamente encima de la chica y comenzó a besarla descendiendo cada ves mas hasta que llegó a su vientre y muy lentamente comenzó a meter un dedo dentro de ella. Sakura gimió con fuerza, luego el chico metió un segundo dedo. Sakura movió sus caderas con gran intensidad mientras que pedía a su novio que no se detuviera. Pero este tuvo que hacerlo para penetrarla verdaderamente.

Quitó sus dedos y fue acercando muy lentamente su miembro hacia el orificio de entrada de la chica y la empezó a penetrar muy lentamente ya que sabia que la primera ves en las mujeres era dolorosa y él no quería lastimarla. Sakura se relajó, bien sabia que si se ponía nerviosa o se tensaba dificultaría la penetración.

Sasuke agarró a su novia por las caderas y empezó a empujar suavemente para que ella se acostumbrara. Sakura sintió dolor, pero a medida que su novio la penetraba el dolor se apagaba.

Sasuke ya estaba en su interior, se detuvo y se acercó a la boca de la chica para besarla y esta le correspondió el beso mientras no dejaba de soltar palabras de amor hacia él. Sakura lo besó con mas intensidad mientras Sasuke se movía dentro de ella. Y comenzaba a penetrarla una y otra ves, primero fueron empujones suaves, pero al escuchar los suspiros de Sakura y como lo nombraba, los empujones se volvieron envestidas. Sakura ya no sentía nervios ni dolor, todo lo que sentía era una excitación incontrolable y el deseo de que su novio no se detuviera. Sasuke tampoco tenía control, ya no había ni un minuto de descanso entre una penetración y la otra. La kunoichi comenzó a arquear su espalda con violencia mientras agarraba con mas fuerza a su novio pidiéndole que no se detuviera. Este se percató de que la chica estaba por tener su segundo orgasmo y comenzó a masajearle tanto las nalgas como los pechos. Luego de unos segundos realizó una nueva y ultima embestida llegando al clímax.

Los dos estaban exhaustos, Sasuke se dejó caer al costado de Sakura y la miró con ternura. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa y lo besó con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz, y su novio, sin querer quedarse atrás, profundizó el beso.

Esa noche sería larga y, al igual que muchas otras noches siguientes, esta sería solo para ellos dos.


End file.
